


all of you are (sorta) wonderful

by eastcoastthrilla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Destiel - Freeform, Group chat, Multi, Sabriel - Freeform, Short Chapters, au where everything’s happy and nobody died, cas is a bit confused, dean doesn’t really understand texting, gabriel is a huge meme, i still don’t know who i’m gonna pair charlie with but i have some ideas, i think this is funny but whatever, kevin comes in a little later whoops, oh and sam is also a huge meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastcoastthrilla/pseuds/eastcoastthrilla
Summary: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ : btw, dean, your username still sucksImpala67: what does that even mean?¯\_(ツ)_/¯: it means your username actually makes me embarrassed to be related to youImpala67: noImpala67: I meant what does btw mean?





	1. “absolute walnut”

"thatlocallesbo" has added "¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ " and "Impala67" to a group chat.

thatlocallesbo: sup bitches 

Impala67: wait

"Impala67" has added "AngelOfTheLord" to the group chat.

Impala67: better

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ : awwwwwww y'all are sickeningly adorable

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ : btw, dean, your username still sucks

Impala67: what does that even mean?

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: it means your username actually makes me embarrassed to be related to you

Impala67: no

Impala67: I meant what does btw mean?

Impala67: and like your username's any better!

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: my username is a work of art

thatlocallesbo: you seriously don't know what btw means?

Impala67: no???

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: you just used it like, last week

Impala67: well maybe, I f o r g o t

thatlocallesbo: by the way

Impala67: what?

thatlocallesbo: that's what btw means you  
absolute walnut 

Impala67: oh

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: is cas even online?!

thatlocallesbo: you seem even more disappointed than dean does

Impala67: why should i be upset, he's sitting right next to me

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: you're in your room?????

thatlocallesbo:  o h

Impala67: he was 

Impala67: uh

Impala67: visiting???

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: yeah

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: viSITING THAT DICK

thatlocallesbo: HAIEHSJSJAJSHKAAKO

AngelOfTheLord: ?

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: oH SHIT

"AngelOfTheLord" has added "b i t c h" to the group chat.


	2. “e x p o s e d”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impala67: i like the way you think, cas 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: you like cas, period

b i t c h: what in the fresh fuck do you walnuts want with me

thatlocallesbo: HA

thatlocallesbo: i knew i wasn't the only one who called people walnuts!!1!!1!1!1!!

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: whomst the fuck r u

b i t c h: the man of your pathetic little dreams

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: sooooo

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: cas????

Impala67: WHOA

Impala67: what?!?!?

thatlocallesbo: you seem oddly concerned by that dean...

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:  lmaoooooo you're reaction was worth it

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: no, i'm not in love with cas 

AngelOfTheLord: Thank goodness for that 

b i t c h: thank good ol dad

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: ohhhhhh, so it's gabriel?

thatlocallesbo: so, are we gonna completely gloss over castiel's little comment there????

AngelOfTheLord: Yes, yes we are.

Impala67: i like the way you think, cas 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: you like cas, period

b i t c h: "make fun of dean winchester time" is my favorite time ngl 

Impala67: again with the acronyms?

Impala67: you guys make me feel too old for my own good

thatlocallesbo: it means not gonna lie, you old fart

b i t c h: fucking roast him, go off

Impala67: what do you have against me???

Impala67: i've done nothing to you???

b i t c h: that's what you think

AngelOfTheLord: You've been keeping Sam away from him, Dean.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: IWOSISJSKSKSJ

thatlocallesbo: E X P O S E D

b i t c h: cas, hey, buddy, pal, chum, friend, bro, bestie 

b i t c h: D O  Y O U  U N D E T S T A N D   
T H E  M E A N I N G  O F  A  S E C R E T ? ?

b i t c h: Y O U  D U S T Y  A S S  L A M P

Impala67: so you're not denying it?

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: JSHSHJSOSKS

thatlocallesbo: IM SCREAMINF

"b i t c h" has left the group chat.

"thatlocallesbo" has added "b i t c h" to the group chat.

"b i t c h" has left the group chat.

"thatlocallesbo" has added "b i t c h" to the group chat.

b i t c h: i'm not gonna win this, am i?

AngelOfTheLord: Nope.


	3. “clever”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized that people are actually reading this, so i just wanted to say hey. and also thank you. and also each and every one of you are valid and amazing. okay, enjoy c:

Impala67: Goooooood morning

Impala67: Why is literally nobody downstairs? I made breakfast???

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: you woke me up. suffer.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: also, we all know you didn't actually make breakfast 

"Impala67" is typing...

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: no, picking up food does not count 

thatlocallesbo: annnddd, now you've woken me up, thanks

b i t c h: damn dean, and now i'm awake, tf is wrong with you???????

AngelOfTheLord: I apologize, Dean.

Impala67: Thank you, Cas

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: ya'll are seriously gonna make me throw myself in front of a semi stg 

"Impala67" is typing...

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: IT MEANS SWEAR TO GOD, DEAN

"thatlocallesbo" has changed "Impala67's" username to "dad dean"

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: omigod

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: it's perfect

dad dean: Why must I suffer

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

b i t c h: ha, noice

"thatlocallesbo" has changed their username to "lolwtf"

"AngelOfTheLord" has changed "¯\\_(ツ)_/¯'s" username to "Oblivious"

"AngelOfTheLord" has changed "b i t c h's" username to "Clearly Crushing"

Oblivious: hey! why does cas have admin privileges and not me?!!!?!

Clearly Crushing: THATS WHAT YOURE CONCERNED ABOUT?

lolwtf: lmao, nice one cas 

AngelOfTheLord: Thanks Charlie, I just felt like getting back at Gabriel

Clearly Crushing: FOR W H A T

AngelOfTheLord: You know what you did

Clearly Crushing: BITCH NO I DONT

Oblivious: i could care less about what's going on exCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT I STILL DONT HAVE ADMIN PRIVILEGES 

"lolwtf" is typing...

Oblivious: ahhhhhh, that's better

"oblivious" has changed "AngelOfTheLord's" username to "straightmansbf"

Clearly Crushing: OKAY, THAT IS PERFECT 

straightmansbf: Clever

Clearly Crushing: OH SHIT SAMICH, YOU BETTER RUN, HE PISSED NOW

lolwtf: how can you tell?????

Clearly Crushing: ONE WORD SENTENCES

Clearly Crushing: ONE WORD = CASSY MAD

lolwtf: yeah, dean hasn't said anything in a while, either 

lolwtf: sam, i think you're screwed 

straightmansbf: Correct

Oblivious: SKKSKSLAJSSJSJ

Oblivious: I THINK YHEY OUTISSE MY ROMM

Clearly Crushing: let us salute our fallen soldier 

Clearly Crushing: f

lolwtf: f


	4. “(⊙ω⊙✿)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y’all! i am back at it again with some more group chat goodness (ノ・ω・)ノ

"lolwtf" has changed "Clearly Crushing"'s username to "ANgELoFtHeLorD"

ANgELoFtHeLorD: heh, that's pretty good

ANgELoFtHeLorD: i like it, thanks 

lolwtf: np dude

read: 3 minutes ago

ANgELoFtHeLorD: hey charlie

ANgELoFtHeLorD: do you think they've killed sam yet?

lolwtf: i dunno, probably 

read: 5 minutes ago

ANgELoFtHeLorD: well this is fucking boring 

lolwtf: i'm gonna add somebody

ANgELoFtHeLorD: ooooohhhhh, sounds interesting  (⊙ω⊙✿)

lolwtf: for the love of all things holy, please stop using emoticons 

ANgELoFtHeLorD: first of all

ANgELoFtHeLorD: i am as holy as it g e t s

ANgELoFtHeLorD: second of all

ANgELoFtHeLorD: ☉▵☉凸

lolwtf: i don't even know what to say to you sometimes, you know that?

ANgELoFtHeLorD: (✪㉨✪)

"lolwtf" has added "callmenerdonemoretime"  
to the group chat

callmenerdonemoretime: why do I immediately feel like this isn't gonna end well

lolwtf: that would be your flight or fight instinct 

callmenerdonemoretime: ah, I see

"callmenerdonemoretime" has left the group chat

"lolwtf" has added "callmenerdonemoretime" to the group chat

callmenerdonemoretime: well, it was worth the try

lolwtf: lmao you didn't try at all

callmenerdonemoretime: well maybe I wanna see where this thing goes

callmenerdonemoretime: wait, who else is in here?

lolwtf: well, at the moment it's just me, sam, dean, castiel, and gabriel

ANgELoFtHeLorD: yeah, this has been fun and all, but who the fuck is this?

lolwtf: gabriel meet kevin, kevin meet gabriel

callmenerdonemoretime: I still have no idea whomst tf you are but hello :)

ANgELoFtHeLorD: i could say the same  
about you

callmenerdonemoretime: to make a long story short, i'm a friend of the winchesters'

ANgELoFtHeLorD: well, to make a long story short, i'm castiel's brother

callmenerdonemoretime: ooohhhh, another angel

ANgELoFtHeLorD: yeah, yeah, yeah whatever ツ

Oblivious: gUYs GHeLp


	5. “first of all, screw you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the delay was kinda long! to apologize for that, this chapter is around 100 words longer than my regular ones  
> ☆(◒‿◒)☆

Oblivious: THEY ALMOST GOT ME

Oblivious: TRYING TO HIDE THEIR NOT SO SECRET RELATIONSHIP HAS DEFINITELY GOTTEN OUT OF HAND

dad dean: SAM, WHERE’D YA GO YOU LITTLE SHIT

“Oblivious” has changed their username to “definitely not sam”

definitely not sam: sam? who’s sam?

ANgELoFtHeLorD: i know you can’t hear it, but i’m sarcastically clapping at your dumbass plan

callmenerdonemoretime: and you guys saved the world on multiple occasions?

dad dean: Whoah, whoah, whoah

dad dean: First of all, YES, screw you

dad dean: Second of all, you two added a new member to the group chat?

lolwtf: yeah, i thought Kevin would probably get a kick out of y’all...

lolwtf: well...

lolwtf: being yourselves, i guess

dad dean: Wait, it’s Kevin?!?!?

dad dean: Like nerdy little teenager Kevin?!?!

dad dean: Kevin that we haven’t heard from in forever?!?!!!

callmenerdonemoretime: yeahhh, sorry about that

dad dean: You know what? Forget it, I’m happy that we’re hearing from you now

definitely not sam: okay, i’m happy to talk to him too, but why did charlie have his contact information and not us????

callmenerdonemoretime: uhhhhhhhhh

lolwtf: you know what, that’s not important, kevin contacted me first and that’s that

several users are typing...

lolwtf: just don’t ask, please

definitely not sam: okay, if it’s personal, none of us are gonna push it

definitely not sam: RIGHT guys?

ANgELoFtHeLorD: ugh, fine（ ´_⊃｀）

callmenerdonemoretime: sheesh, you really need to stop using those

lolwtf: SEE I TOLD YOU IM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO AGREES WITH THAT STATEMENT

definitely not sam: wait kevin, is your user a hamilton reference?????

callmenerdonemoretime: lol yeah

callmenerdonemoretime: i wasn’t expecting you of all people to notice it 

dad dean: Okay, what’s Hamilton?

ANgELoFtHeLorD: it’s a musical

dad dean: Wow, Sam, could you be anymore gay?

definitely not sam: not as much as you

ANgELoFtHeLorD: HA FUCKING ROASTED

lolwtf: f

callmenerdonemoretime: f

ANgELoFtHeLorD: f

definitely not sam: I HEAR ANHGRY FOOTSTELPS 

definitely not sam: IMS SOOSRY 

dad dean: :)

dad dean: Good

dad dean: :)

ANgELoFtHeLorD: that is the single most terrifying thing dean has ever typed out

lolwtf: where is cas anyway?

dad dean: Unimportant 

callmenerdonemoretime: ;)

dad dean: KEVIN DON’T MAKE ME DRAG YOU INTO THIS, TOO

ANgELoFtHeLorD: ;)))))

lolwtf: ;)))))))))))))))))))))

definitely not sam: ;)

dad dean: Y’all are the worst


	6. “take your time”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out this fic isn’t dead!!!! i know, i know “it’s been 84 years...” and i apologize for that. this chapter is SUPER short, but i might crank out a couple more chapters in the next week or so, but i can’t completely promise because i’m going on a camping trip pretty soon, and i won’t have any wifi. aight, enough of my rambling, here’s the new chapter!

private messaging between "callmenerdonemoretime" and "lolwtf"

lolwtf: hey, you okay?

callmenerdonemoretime: yeah, i'm aight

lolwtf: i would say that was definitely a close call

callmenerdonemoretime: something like that...

lolwtf: are you gonna tell them?

lolwtf: i'm not trying to pressure you, i just want you to feel comfortable is all

callmenerdonemoretime: i dunno charlie

callmenerdonemoretime: i'm just scared??? i guess???

lolwtf: kevin, they would never turn you away for something like that 

lolwtf: i mean, i'm one of their best friends, it's never bothered them!

callmenerdonemoretime: yeah, yeah

callmenerdonemoretime: eventually...

lolwtf: okay

lolwtf: take your time little dude

w a l n u t s (group chat)

callmenerdonemoretime: hey guys

callmenerdonemoretime: i'm gay

private messaging between "callmenerdonemoretime" and "lolwtf"

lolwtf: WHAT HAPPENED TO "TAKING YOUR TIME"

callmenerdonemoretime: I DUNNO MAN I PANICKED

lolwtf: H OLY S HIT I WASNT EXPECTING THAT

w a l n u t s (group chat)

several users are typing...


End file.
